The Joys of Spending Summer With Your Friends
by Polishdillpicklesandzammie
Summary: How do you spend time with your best friends, your boyfriend, and your friends boyfriends? The throw in some people who you despise. A whole bunch of competitive people. Some sports. And a beach in Myrtle Beach. Well it all comes out as The Joys of Spending Summer With Your Friends. Be prepared for a long hot summer! Mick, Brant, and Zammie! Macey, Nick, Bex, Grant, Zach, and Cammi
1. Chapter 1

Cammie POV

I was currently looking out of the window of the private jet. Macey, Nick, Bex, Grant, Zach and I were all going to be spending the summer in Macey's beach house. The boys had two duffel bags each. Where the girls and I had three suitcases each and a mini backpack from Vera Bradley. Mine was in Jazzy Blooms. Bex and Grant were laying on top of each other asleep. They were also drooling. Macey and Nick were doing God only knows what. I was listening to music on my iPod and reading on my iPhone. I was reading the Fault in Our Stars by John Green and I had just gotten to my favorite part when somebody sat down next to me. I knew it was Zach. So I chose to ignore him as a joke. He started poking me. He kept that up for a long time until I yanked out my earbuds and faced him. He smirked at me. "Whatcha doing Gallagher Girl?" He took my phone from hand and looked at what I was reading. "You're seriously reading this? Again? This is like your 15th reading it." He complained. "Ok look I love this book. So don't judge me. And this isn't my 15th time reading it. It's my 13th. So go away and let me continue reading." I said. But he didn't move. Instead he flipped me so my head was in my lap. We stayed that way he played with my hair and my hands. We talked for awhile and then I fell asleep.

Time Skip to Beach House

"Ok guys. Nick and I made arrangements for rooming. There are four bedrooms and six of us. So all of us will be rooming with our girlfriend/boyfriend. You can choose the room that you want. There are two queen sized beds in each room. With a big bathroom attached to it. Now you guys can go find your rooms unpack and wander around the beach. Have fun!" We all went upstairs to unpack. "Ok Goode I have a set if rules that you will follow. If you don't I will call Joe to come here and you will never breathe again. Rule number one we are sleeping in two separate beds. Number two is you will not touch my stuff. Rule number three we will use the bathroom at two separate times. If I am in the shower you will not come in. Understand?" I said. "I guess. But you just took all the fun out if this vacation!" He whined. We had finished packing and I shot him the infamous Morgan glare. "I'm going on a walk down the beach. Are you coming?" I asked. "Sure" he said. We left and made our way down he beach. We walked along hand in hand. A couple of girls tried to flirt with Zach but then they saw our intertwined hands they shot me a death glare. So I gave them the Morgan glare. Zach just smirked and laughed at me. So every time he laughed I would melt inside but punch him in the arm on the outside. "Jealous Gallagher Girl?" He asked with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes at him and continued to walk. We were at Myrtle Beach. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my back pocket.

From: Macey

Received: 8:20 pm

Having fun? ;) We are starting a game of truth or dare. Come back right now you are not backing out of this game see ya soon

kisses!

Zach was reading over my shoulder. I was leaning against his chest. When I was done reading I groaned. Zach's deep laugh rumbled through his chest. "we better get going." I said. We turned around and walked back. We walked through the door of the beach house. "Well it's about time. You showed up!" Said a very pissed off Macey. "Cammie truth or dare?" Asked Bex. "Dare" I replied. "I dare you to sit on Zach's lap for the rest of the game." Zach looked very happy. So I sat on his lap he rest of the game went by very quickly. "I'm hungry." came from the one and only Grant. So we ended up watching Safe Haven and the Titanic. We built large ice cream sundaes for ourselves and a large selection of junk food. I knew that we would all be sick in the morning except for Grant. He has a strong stomach. "Girls head up to your rooms and look in the third drawee of your dressers. Put that on then come back down" Macey said. We went up and changed. I was actually happy with what Macey picked out for me. One of Zach's Blackthorne Sweatshirts and a pair of black booty shorts. The guys were all sitting there in sweatpants. Shirtless. I swear I saw some drool come out of Bex's mouth. Gross. We sat around some more then went to bed at like open in the morning. Zach and I went to sleep in two different beds. Babur then I had a bad dream and Zach came over to comfort me and we ended up sleeping together. We both woke up to Macey and Bex standing over us awing. Macey was typing furiously on her iPhone. "Just uploaded the photo to Twitter and Instagram!" Macey said. Grant and Nick started laughing. "Lets get breakfast " I said. We went downstairs and Grant and Zach cooked a mean breakfast. Complete with very type of pancake that everybody liked and bacon and sausage. And I'm telling you it was great. Zach and I were going out to dinner tonight on the boardwalk. We were leaving at four so we could walk down to the boardwalk. I was wearing a yellow sundress with a navy blue braided thin belt. With navy blue flats. Zach was wearing khaki shorts with a blue polo shirt. He looked hot. We went and had dinner then walked back walking in the water. It was a nice night. The next few weeks went by in a blur. Then one day we were all down at the beach and we all saw the last people we wanted to see.

Josh,DeeDee,Dillon,Jessica,Jason, and Autumn.

**So Jessica, Jason, and Autumn are characters that i made up because i needed them to help the story along. I decided that I needed to do a Zammie story. So here it is. I need at least five reviews for the next chapter. If you have any ideas that you think I should do for this story pm me. I will disclaim the idea. And give you a shout out. R&R! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes chapter two! I know I only got four reviews but one review by crazyandobsessedteen made me die of laughter. So here is the next chapter!**

Cammie POV

"Aww look it! All the rich snobs are here at the beach. Even the bitch who broke my best friends heart." Dillon said. "You know what Dillon? F off. C'mon guys lets go play some volleyball." I said. "I bet you rich girls can't beat us at volleyball." said Autumn while smacking her gum very loudly. "Oh really? The why don't you play us? Then we'll see who is better." Bex said calmly. We walked over to the net. I got in the back to serve. I have an amazing underhand serve. They won't see that coming. I served and ran onto the court. Jessica bumbed it back over. Macey set it to me and I spiked it over giving DeeDee a bloody nose. Oops. The game continued until they finally couldn't do it anymore. Apparently while we were playing the boys started arguing and they were going to play basket ball. Great. The guys changed and they were now wearing Under Armour shorts. It was really hot out so they didn't have any shirts on. Bonus! We all walked over to the court and sat down on the bleachers. Zach had the ball and was dribbling it down the court. Jason got in front of him and Zach passed it to Grant. Grant went up for the shot and passed it to Nick. From there Bick made a three pointer. "Yeah! Nice shot Nick!" Macey, Bex and I all screamed. The another three boys had it turned around and they got a foul shot. They made both of them. That pissed Zach off he got the ball and ran down the court with it. He ran up an dunked it. "Woohooo! Nice shot Zach!" By now there was a crowd of people watching. A lot of girls were eyeing Grant, Nick and Zach like they were candy. It took Macey and myself hold Bex back from tearing them into little pieces. The game continued until three in the afternoon. We went back to the bech house happy because we beat their asses in both games. We all took showers and changed. Macey called us into her room. "Ok girls, you know the plan. Cam you need to start your part right after dinner. Here is that fake pair of earrings. Good luck!" she said. After eating a very delicious steak dinner we all went back to our rooms. I was cleaning all of my earrings and my butterfly earring tree. I was on my last pair when Zach came over and bumbed into me. The earrings flew out of my hand and out the window. "Zach! Those were earrings my dad got me before he went MIA! It's one of the very few things I have left of him. " I said before I started sobbing. He was trying to apologize and comfort me but I ignored him. I climbed into my bed and cried some more. I heard Zach tell everybody what happened downstairs. "WHAT? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HER DAD MEANT TO HER! AND NOW ANOTHER THING THAT SHE HAS OF HIM IS GONE! NICE GOING ZACH!" I heard Bex scream. Then she came storming up the stairs. "Well played Cam! We are definitely going to get then good with this prank!" She said. "Hang on a minute" I said "listen" we heard Macey sigh." You better sleep down here on the couch Zach. Bex and I will sleep in her room do she doesn't attempt to kill you. I'm going to get stuff for Bex and I to sleep on. Good night guys." Then she came up. "Ohh this plan is fool proof! I hope this will help you get back at him for using the bathroom at the same time as you."

_Flashback_

_I was doing my makeup one day. It was a Monday. Zach being Zach thought that it would be funny to break on of my rules. He knew i wasn't a morning person and I hated Mondays. So he came in the bathroom while I was doing my mascara and "accidentally" bumbed into me. I stabbed myself in the eye and had a line of mascara running down my cheek. And to top it off i turned to him very pissed off and he took lipstick drew warrior lines on my face and took a picture. Then posted it onto every social media site he had. Then tagged me to all of them._

_End of Flashback_

so this was how I was getting him back.

Time Skip to three Days After Prank happened.

I wasn't talking to Zach and for the last couple of nights he had been sleeping on the couch. Zach came up to our room and placed a note and two little boxes on my bed. I was curious about what the note said so I opened it up.

_I'm sorry I made you loose your earrings. I hope these will make it up to you._

_~Z_

I opened the first box and there was a picture in a picture frame of Zach and I kissing on the beach at sunset. Then the was another photo frame with a picture of Zach and I from behind holding hands. I smiled. In the other box there was a pair of earrings that I wanted from the jewelry store in Myrtle Beach. There was also a necklace from Kay that had two intertwined hearts. God now I need to tell him the truth. I texted Macey and Bex and explained everything. They were fine with it. I explained everything to Zach and all he said was " Wow Gallagher Girl. You got me Goode" with a smirk on his face. That night we slept in the same bed again. I felt him get out of the bed once and that was all. I was glad that we were talking again. In the morning I got up showered and changed. Then went downstairs for breakfast. I didn't bother to put any makeup on today since I was gonna stay at the beach house all day. Everybody started laughing when I went downstairs. What's so funny I thought. "Hey Cam look in the mirror" Macey said while laughing. I ran back upstairs. I looked in the mirror. On my forehead it said Zach's property written in BLACK SHARPIE! I could hear them stop laughing. They were dead silent. "ZACHARY JARED GOODE! I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR ASS MOVING AND START RUNNING BEFORE I KILL YOU AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE YOU COMMITTED SUICIDE!" I screamed. Then I heard Grant say, "You better start running man." and with that I heard footsteps pounding tans the screen door slam shut. That's right he better run.

**Just to clear up any confusion Cam didn't loose the earrings. Macey gave her a pair that looked exactly like the ones Matthew gave Cammie. So that way Cam didn't have to throw the real ones out the window. I hope that clears up any confusion. Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I ran down the stairs and flew out the screen door. I caught up to Zach and tackled him. People were laughing at what was unfolding between Zach and I. He attacked me but I blocked every move. "You know you should change your self defense moves every once in a while. You're becoming very predictable!" I said while mimicking his smirk. "I am not predictable! Can we stop with the pranks? I will make it up to you by taking you out to dinner and wandering around Myrtle Beach." Zach said. "Okay I'm gonna head back so Macey and Bex can help me get ready." I said. Zach gave me a piggy back ride back to the house. They were arguing about what to watch on tv. "Quit arguing! We are going shopping for my date tonight!" I screamed at Macey and Bex. "Well come on then! We're wasting time! Hurry up! Cam wear that baseball cap that Zach gave you! We will fix the marker on your forehead later! Lets get going ladies!" Macey kept screaming. She shoved Bex and I out the door and into the car. We wandered around in different stores until I ended up with a blue and white striped tank top, a coral cami, coral skinny jeans, brown sandals, gold ball earrings, coral bangle bracelet, a brown purse, a coral necklace, and white nail polish. (You can see the outfit on my profile). As soon as we got back to the house Macey shoved me into the shower in my room. As soon as I got out I wrapped a towel around myself and sat at the vanity in my room. Macey didn't go over board with the make up. Just some concealer, mascara, and eyeliner. Bex did a fishtail French braid for my hair. Zach walked in the room and Macey started screaming at him. Then she shoved him out the door. "Hey Macey? How am I gonna get clothes?" Zach screamed through the door. " They're in my room on Nick's bed." She yelled back. Then she started my nails. She painted them white while Bex ran to her room and grabbed coral and navy blue nail design pens. When Bex came back with them Macey drew a navy blue stem with leaves on each ring finger and then put coral colored flowers on the stems. Then she told me to go get changed. When I came back she sprayed some Hollister perfume on me. At that point it was five o clock. When Zach came to our room to pick me up i almost drooled. He had on navy blue shorts with a fitted white t shirt that you could see his abs through. We went downstairs and climbed into his car. "You look beautiful Gallagher Girl." he said. "You don't look too bad either Blackthorne Boy." I said. Then my phone vibrated.

From: Macey

Time: 5:15

You can roll your pants into capris if you get too hot. Have fun! Btw you have lip gloss and a Chapstick in your purse if you need it!

kisses

I closed the text and looked up. Where were we? Then we pulled up to the parking lot of Tully's. "Really Zach? A place that has sports on every tv in the joint?" I asked. "We can go somewhere else if you want to." He said. "I was just joking! C'mon lets go in!" I said. We got out of the car and I grabbed his hand. We walked in and got seated quickly. Then the waiter came over. "Hey I'm Connor and I will be your waiter for the night. What can I get you guys to drink?" He asked. I ordered Diet Pepsi and Zach got a Mountain Dew. When Connor came back he started flirting with me. Zach cleared his throat. "She will have the tender salad without tomatoes or onion. And I would like the steak and mashed potatoes with corn. We would like the loaded fries to start with." Zach said thoroughly pissed off. I grabbed his hand across the table. We finished the meal and then ordered desert. We both had chocolate peanut butter pie. It was amazing! We left Tully's and went to play mini golf. Where I kicked Zach's butt. We went into different shops. We played another game of mini golf at a different course. Zach won this time. Then we went to the Sky-wheel. We went on it together. When we were at the top it got stuck. Like it completely stopped. I started to shiver and I mentally cursed myself for not buying a sweatshirt while we were out shopping. Zach was wearing a sweatshirt and a leather jacket. He noticed my shivering and wrapped his jacket around me. I leaned into him and breathed in his wonderful scent. "Cammie?" Zach said. I looked up at him and his lips crashed down onto mine. It turned into a make out session until the stupid announcer said that we were going to be moving. I leaned into him as his arm wrapped around my waist. I looked around at all the lights and signs. It really was beautiful. We finally got off and walked to the car. we sat in silence on the way home. We pulled up into the drive way of the beach house. We sat there for a few minutes until I spoke. "Zach? Thanks for tonight I had an awesome time tonight." I pecked him on the lips then got out of the car. I told the girls about and then went to bed. Zach came in a few minutes later and climbed into my bed and wrapped his arm around me. I fell asleep thinking about what happened tonight. I was lucky to have Zach as my boyfriend.

**ok guys so I'm not sure if that was over a thousand words or not. But whatever at least you got a chapter. Cammie's date night outfit can be seen on my profile. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up very early. Well it was only 7 in the morning. But anyway I silently climbed out of bed and padded down the stairs, being careful as to not wake anyone up. I always liked the quiet mornings by myself. I never felt out of place or alone. I didn't know what to do when I got downstairs. I went and sat in the living room but got bored very quickly. I wandered into the kitchen and then walked out on the patio. I sat there and looked at the sunrise. I walked back into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed a Boston Cream Pie yogurt and a spoon. Then I hopped up on the counter and ate my yogurt while scrolling through my phone. I was flipping through my photos. I found a couple of Zach and I. Bex and Macey had taken my phone a couple of weeks ago and blown it up with selfies. Somebody came downstairs and stood on between my legs. It was Zach. "Can I have some?" He asked motioning to my yogurt. I got a spoonful of it and held it out to him. When he leaned in to get it I pulled it away and shoved it into my mouth. "No fair!" He whined. "If you want some then get your own." I said. I heard a scream and looked at the stairwell. I started laughing when Macey came and fell down the stairs. "It's not funny Morgan!" She said in a very pissed off voice. After she got up Nick stumbled down the stairs. Followed by Grant and Bex. " Great now that everyone is up, what's on the agenda today Mace?" I asked. "Well, that depends. We could all do something together. Ooo! Lets go parasailing! Or we could go surfing! Lets do water sports!" She exclaimed. We all nodded in agreement. "But before we do anything lets eat." came from Grant. So we all ate cereal and milk. Then we ran upstairs to get changed. Zach grabbed my hand and pulled to him. I looked into his eyes. "Hey Cam?" Zach asked. "Hmmm" I said not looking away from his eyes. "Do you need a map?" He asked. "W-w-what?" I stuttered. "You look a little lost. In my eyes that is." he said with a smirk. "Uh no I'm not. I didn't get lost. In your eyes." I said panicking. I heard everybody laughing in their rooms. "Alright everybody shut up! Lets get going!" I shouted. We all got changed and went downstairs. Where we found out it was raining. "Are you freaking kidding me?" Macey screamed. We looked at each other. I saw Nick and Frant look at Zach, in turn Zach nodded. "We have to go pick something up at the hardware store. So we will be back in a half hour." Zach said. I decided to ignore the nods and what he said. "Alright we need something to do today. So how about truth or dare?" Macey asked. Bex clapped her hands and I groaned. We went upstairs and got changed. I put on cut off jean shorts and a flowy tanktop with a pair of converse. Bex had on Capri sweatpants and a reebok shirt. Mace Had on spandex with a Nike sweatshirt. Both of them wear wearing sneakers. We sat around waiting for the boys to come back. Macey filed her nails while watching Bex crush me in table tennis and then I beat her in basement hockey. That's when the boys got back. We sat on the couch when they walked in with thre puppies! "Alright so we decided you needed a four legged compainion for when one of us is gone. Even though there are six of us here. But anyway these are the dogs. Macey you get this black and white Newfoundland." Nick said. "Bex you get this black Lab." Grant said. "Cam you get this Golden Retriever.". Macey named her dog Newsflash, Bex named her dog Toby, and I named mine Banner because his tail looked like a banner. We all sat in a circle on the floor. "It's truth or dare time!" Macey screamed. "Bex, truth or dare?" Macey asked. "Dare" she responded. "I dare you to take Toby out on the sidewalk and tell the nearest person that your dog is in love with them and they need to marry it." Macey said. So Bex went out and told a sixty year old women that. "When she came back in she said "Cammie truth or dare?" "dare" "I dare you to call your dad and tell him you are pregnant with Zach's kid" "ummmm"

**ok so a slight Cliffie. I won't have a few updates because I am leaving to go camping August second through August tenth. I also have a volleyball camp Thursday through Saturday. Just a heads up. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys so chapter five is here! Finally! Two guest reviewers have brought two things to my attention. One was where is Jonas and Liz? They're aren't going to be in this book, I was going to do a chapter with them but decided that they should be left out. The other thing is somebody said my story was rushing. So I am going to slow it down. I am going to go back and edit the dare. It is just Cam had to call her dad and say she is pregnant with Zach's baby. For chapter five can I at least get fifteen reviews?**

Cammie POV

"ummmmmmm. NO IM NOT DOING THIS!" I screamed. I ran outside taking Banner with me. The boys had hung up leashes and collars before they have us the dogs. I grabbed the bright green set and snapped it around Banner's neck. Then I hooked the leash to him. And took him out onto the patio. We walked down the patio steps. It had stopped raining but the sand was wet. Banner started pulling on his leash so he could go into the water. I let him walk where it lapped the shore. We walked down the beach a little more. I stopped and sat down while Banner laid next to me. I was stroking him as I calmed down. I knew why I couldn't do the dare. But my friends didn't. My father, Mathew Morgan was dead. Yes you heard right. Dead. I felt somebody sit next to me and instantly knew it was Zach. "Look Zach before I tell you why I can't do the dare I have to go to the pet store and get stuff for the dogs. I will tell everythat about it when I get back." I said standing up. Zach stayed where he was. I walked back up to the house and slid on my Toms. "I will explain everything when I get back." I shouted to everybody. I walked out the door with Banner walking beside me. The other puppies tried to come out with me but I pushed them back. I climbed into my car and set Banner in the passenger seat. It was a twenty minute drive to the pet store. When I pulled up to it I picked up Banner and climbed out if the car. We walked inside and headed to the dog food aisle. I picked up some Purina dog food which is expensive. Then I grabbed some dog bones. We went into the toy aisle and I got tennis balls, squeak toys, tug of war ropes, and toys that you shove food in and the pups have to chew on it to get the food out. Then I picked up metal dog bowls and checked out. I drove back to the beach house and put everything away. I sat on one of the couches while everybody looked at me. Even the dogs. "I have something to tell you guys. But first you need to promise me that you won't pity me." I said. They all nodded in agreement. "My dad is dead. He went MIA when I was eight." they all looked at me like I was insane. "So that's why I can't do the dare." I said. "Cam I'm sorry, if I would have known i wouldn't have asked that. I'm really sorry!" Bex said. I got up and hugged her. "I'm hungry. Lets order a pizza." Grant said. Macey called and ordered a meat lovers, a pepperoni, and a sausage and mushroom. She said that it would be about an hour. So we watched three episodes of Castle. When the pizza finally got here we set it down on the coffee table and had a Disney movie marathon. We watched The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, and Pohcahontas. I sat in Zachs lap for every movie. It was about one in the morning when we finally went to bed. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I climbed in bed. After a while Zach climbed in and Banner laid at the foot of the bed. I fell into a blissful sleep. I was woken up by Banner licking my face and Zach laughing. I slapped Zach and lifted Banner off of me. I showered and threw on a pair of jean shorts with a Gallagher workout tshirt. I laced up my red Allstars and made my way downstairs. Banner was waiting by his bowl. The other dogs were eating already. I went over to the dog food and scooped it into Banner's dish. Then I sat down to Belgium waffles. "What's on the agenda today Mace?" Nick asked. "We'll there is this carnival in town-" but she got cut off by me screaming and Banner dropping down to the floor. I ran over and picked him up. "Zach grab the car keys and his leash!" I said. We both ran out to my car and climbed in. We drove to the vets office where they took him into the emergency room. About and hour later they called us in. "Everything is fine with Banner. He just had and allergic reaction to the dog food you gave him. just switch to a different brand and he will be fine. " Doctor Mark said. "Okay thank you" Zach replied. I went over to the table and scooped Banner up. He was half asleep. We went back to the pet store and got a less expensive brand of dog food. On our way back to the beach house I said, " If iI can't take care if a dog how will I take care of kids?"

"Kids?" Zach asked with a shocked look on his face. "yes kids. Is there a problem with that?" I said. He shook his head. "Goode" I replied.

**ok so I tried to not rush it. What did you guys think? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I am leaving on Saturday to go four hours away from I am living. So I will be busy until the following Sunday. I will not have any wifi. So I cannot update. The campground where I am going is very special to my family. My mom has been going there ever since she was born. Then my mom took my dad there. So yeah. If your family goes camping and want to check out this campground, put this website in your search engine, . It's a really nice campground. So I was thinking of doing a shorter story called It Takes A Treehouse. I will put a preview at the end of this chapter. So now I'm done with rambiling. On with the chapter!**

Zach and I pulled into the garage of the beach house. We heard a lot of screaming when we opened the door. Bex was holding Macey back. Grant was holding Nick back. They were all yelling. Zach and I looked at each other and nodded. Zach whistled and everybody looked at us. "What the hell is going in here?" He asked. That's when everybody started talking again. I saw Toby and and Newsflash huddled in the corner of the room. I walked over and picked them up. I already had Banner in my arms. I opened the sliding glass door and set them down. Then I put a gate up so the couldn't get out of the patio. To also put some toys and their water dishes out there. Then I walked back into the living room. Zach was still standing in the middle of the room. Everybody was oblivious to Zach and I. I sighed and then screamed. "OK EVERYBODY SHUT UP! I WANT TO HEAR WHAT IS GOING ON AND ONE AT A TIME! Macey you start" I added calmly. Everybody looked at us surprised that we were standing there. I looked at Zach again and he smirked when I rolled my eyes. "Ok. When you guys left because of Banner I suggested that when you guys got back we would go to the local carnival. But Nick said we should just go and leave a note for you guys on the kitchen table." Macey said. At this point we were all sitting on the couches. "I told him no. I wanted to wait for you guys. He kept saying you could just meet up with us. I started flipping out on him. Then he asked if I was on my time of the month. That cut it. I grabbed a steak knife and chased him around the house with it. That's how we got to the rest off them holding us back." she explained. "Alright Nick. It's your turn." Zach said. "Well after you guys left Macey did suggest going to the carnival. But I didn't think that going without you would piss her off so much." Nick said. I rolled my eyes and heard Zach sigh. They were both annoying at times. "Alright I'm done with this! I'm done with the arguing. We're going to the carnival. Macey and Nick can stay back or come with us. But I will not put up with the arguing." Bex said letting her British accent leak through. "I agree with Bex. I am done with the arguing. I'm going tonight and I'm sure Zach an Cammie are too." Grant said. Everybody turned to look at Zach and I so I nodded and surprise surprise Zach smirked. "Alright I'm going. But maybe I can find a better boyfriend than Nick." Macey said. Based on my internal clock it was going on 1:30 in the afternoon. The mail should be coming soon. Macey walked down the walkway to the house and opened the mailbox. Then we heard her scream very loudly. We looked out the window and saw birds rise when she screamed. Shrattan into urge house carrying a few envelopes and a big box. "It's here! It's finally here! It took her long enough!" Macey started talking. "Jesus! What in the bloody hell happened? You screamed loud enough to make a flock of birds rise!" Bex shouted at her. I took the box from Mace's hands. I opened it and a big smile formed on my face. Macey and Bex looked over my shoulder and started smiling. "What's the big deal?" Asked Grant. Bex picked up something took off the cap and tazed him. He dropped down to the floor unconscious. "He will be out for about two hours. If I wanted to wake him up sooner I can just slap him." Bex said. The box was from Liz. She would have come with us but se was spending part of her summer with her parents. Then going to a tech camp with Jonas for a month. She was at the camp right now and had designed a hairbrush to become a mini bomb that would just stun somebody nothing to cause too much damage. A Chapstick/ lipstick tazor. Something that looks like a pad but is actually a three pack of napotine patches. A tampon serves as a pack of bullets. And a makeup bag has makeup in it but there is a backup of everything just incase we needed more of the gadgets. There was also a purse with a hidden compartment in the bottom of it that stores a small gun. We all had one of each thing. "God this is bloody awesome! Now we need to get ready for tonight!" We all went up to our rooms and showered. I had been digging through my closet for a half hour. Then I finally found the perfect outfit. It was a pair of capris with a blue zig zag print. I had a pair of sandals with jewels on them. I took my new purse and slung it over my shoulder. It was a crossbody purse. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and snapped a tribal print Keep Calm And Hukuna Matata phone case on my phone. I brushed on a little makeup and walked out the door. It was the end of July so it was getting cooler. I grabbed one of Zach's Blackthorne hoodies. Soon enough Macey and Bex came down the stairs. Bex was wearing a red Lacey crop top with a black cami underneath and a pair of black and red shorts. Macey had on a flowy cream top with blue jean shorts. They were both wearing converse. Bex had red high top converse and Macey had black ankle height converse. Then the boys came out of the guest room. The were all wearing kaki shorts with polos. Zach had a blue polo, Grant had black, and Nick had green. "Are guys ready?" Zach asked. "Ready as I'll ever be!" I responded.

**ok so I will get the next chapter up hopefully later today. Pm me if you want to talk because I am extremely bored. I am going to try and get up to the tenth chapter for writing and have it uploaded before I leave so you guys can enjoy it while I am gone for a week. Review! I know I didn't get fifteen reviews for the last chapter but whatever. This was the longest chapter yet! I'm so happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I was gone for a while and haven't updated. I started the first half of the chapter before I left for my trip but didnt finish it. I know I said I was going to try and get up to chapter ten in updates but I didn't because it was just waaaaayyy to much between packing and chores. I know excuses excuses! If you read the bottom I will tell you more about my trip and this really weird wifi name! Next chapter!**

Macey POV

We almost forgot to bring the dogs in. I am really mad at Nick. We all were headed to the carnival. Nick and I were alone together because our god damn friends didn't want to put up with our bickering. I was sitting shotgun and he kept trying to talk to me. I turned on the radio and turned up the volume. We rode in complete silence the rest of the way.

Cammie POV

Bex, Grant, Zach, and I were all riding in one car. We wouldn't let Macey or Nick ride with us. But either way it was a four person car. We were laughing really hard because of the glares they sent us. "Hang on guys I have to call Liz and ask her for a favor." I said. I called Liz and put her on speaker. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey Liz it's Cammie! With Bex Grant and Zach. We need you and Jonas to do us a favor." I said. "Sure thing Cam! What do you guys need?" Liz asked. "Well Nick and Macey got into a fight and pretty much hate each other right now. We are going to try and get them back together. So we need you to turn off Macey's phone until tomorrow morning." Bex explained. "Ok got it! Let me guess she chased him around the house with a knife because you guys are going out to do something and two of you guys went somewhere earlier and Nick suggested that the two of you who went somewhere would just meet the two people who went somewhere where ever you guys were going?" She questioned. Grant and Zach looked at the phone with wide eyes. We just laughed at them. "Yes that is exactly what happened. Just like her last boyfriend." Bex said. We all shuddered at the thought. We heard typing in the background. "Ok so I just set it up. You can call her anytime but when you want the phone to be shut off just type in 678 at the end of her number. Same goes for Nick. But only Zach and Cammie can turn off the phones. Good luck!" She said "Bye Liz!" we all said."Bye guys! To turn it off- Wait Jonas! No don't!" She said then we heard a big boom in the background. "Ok guys looks like I have to go help Jonas clean up an explosion. It smells bad in here! Ok to turn the phone back on call them the same way. The phones won't be able to be used while this is activated. Good luck and have fun! Bye" Liz said. We pulled up into the parking lot of the carnival. Before we climbed out Zach and I called Macey and Nick. Nick and Macey started pounding on our windows so we flipped them off. Then we climbed out of the car. "Who were you guys talking to?" Nick asked. "My mom" I said. "Joe" Zach said. We walked in to the carnival. Every body was holding hands with their boyfriend/girlfriend. Except for Macey and Nick. They were looking at each other with pure hatred. We played different games. I wandered over to the ballon dart game. I knew I could pop five balloons with the five darts but I was a civilian this summer. I gave the guy five dollars and he gave me five darts. I pretended that I couldn't throw them because I knew that I would make at least three balloons pop using one dart and take down the wall that the balloons were tied to with the darts. I saw Zach come up from behind me and held me from behind. He took my hand in his and helped me throw the remaining four darts. "Congratulations! You have a selection of any of the stuffed animals that are hanging up" the guy working the game said."I will take the giant blue dog." I said. The guy nodded and got it down. He handed it to me and Zach and I walked away. "Nice throw Gallagher Girl" Zach said with a smirk plastered on his face. I just punched him and shook my head with a smile on my face. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my purse. It was from Bex.

Cam meet us at the Ferris wheel. It's time to put this plan into action.

i told Zach about it and we walked over to the long line that was getting longer. Bex waved us over and we stood with them. In the half hour it took to get up to the front of the line Macey was complaining the whole time while Nick was silently mocking her. "knock it off you bastard!" Macey said to Nick. "Alright guys it's almost time to get on. Grant and I are riding together and Zach and Cammie are riding together. Macey and Nick you guys can split up and sit with Grant and I who will probably be making out and then one of you can sit with Zach and Cam who will be arguing. It's your choice." Bex said. Macey groaned and Nick sighed. "I guess we will ride together" Nick said. We all climbed into each of the carts and got buckled in. Then the ride started. I settled down on Zach's chest. We stayed like that for the whole ride. All we did was stay like that and point out all he sights and the lights. Then the ride was over and he carried me back to our car.

Bex POV

Macey and Nick were getting on my nerves. She just can't seem to keep her temper under control. So we forced them to sit together on the Ferris wheel. I told Macey that Grant and I were going to make out the whole time. So I had to stick to my cover. I looked up at Grant into his big blue eyes. "Shall we?" He said in a fake British accent. "We shall." I said letting my accent seep in. And that's when his lips crash on to mine and that's where they stayed for the whole ride.

Macey POV

As soon as we climbed into the cart Nick looked at me. "Macey I'm sorry-" he started but I cut him off. "Save it for later Nicky" I slid over and pushed my lips onto his. The only time we broke apart was when we had to get out. Then we walked off the platform. As soon as we got off of it I jumped up and straddled his hips then we started to make out while we made our way back to the cars. We broke apart but I slid around so I was getting a piggy back ride. As soon as we made it to the cars Bex Cammie Grzach and Zach were all staring at us. "Care to explain what that make out session was about Macey?" Bex said with a devilish smile on her face. I gulped. Oh no!

**Ok so you guys need to check out my poll! It is about what story I should write next. If you take a look at my profile I am going to post the story summaries there after I post this. I was going to tell you about my camping trip but decided that I will just tell you one really quick story. If you want to hear more of my stories I will put them in other a/n s or you can pm me and I will be more than happy to tell you them. This is the longest chapter yet! Yay! Quick story starts now. **

**My family rented two two person kayaks. We went over in them to a small boat marina in the campground. There was something splashing around in the water. I was in the boat with my dad and he paddled over there. Turns out it was a snapping turtle. It was huge! It stuck its head out of the water and hissed at us. I started freaking out. I told my parents that if I could walk on water I would be gone. In fact I wouldn't walk on water I would have been running! So I was scared for the second day that we had them.**

**So see quick story. Did you like it? Other peice of news. For those of you who didn't know I never read the Gallagher Girls series. But before you guys come after me and kill me I have started reading the series. I have read the first two books in the series. I plan on finishing the series before school starts on September 2nd. So thank you to anybody who stuck with me through my ramble. So I am going to leave now and leave you guys alone. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!** **ok so it's been almost 72 hours since I last updated. But whose counting? Anyway for those of you who are reading this right now and care about my poll, Everything Changes is currently in the lead. Keep those votes coming in! As I said you can vote more than once. So after you finish this chapter review! Those of you who haven't seen my poll it is about what story I should write next. Check out my profile for story summaries. Then also on my profile is the link to the actual poll. If you don't have access to it just review what you want the story to be. Now that I'm done explaining that, here's the next chapter!**

Macey POV

I gulped. Oh no! I ran to the car but the car was locked! Nick and I looked over at Cam, Zach, Bex, and Grant sitting there with "innocent" smiles. Grant held the car keys up as Nick patted his pockets. "You big fat jerk!" Nick screamed at Grant. Grant just smiled. "Don't worry about the car keys. You can't even use them now. We used a prototype that Liz wanted us to test out. She's not sure if it will even come undone." Cammie said while smiling sweetly at me. So there's only one way to get home. We all have to cram into Bex's car. Nice. Note the sarcasm. I looked at Nick who was over at his hugging it and talking to it. "Oh Sarah! Daddy's sooooooo sorry! This should have never let this happen. I'm sooo sorry!" He kept saying. Cam, Zach, Bex, and Grant were doubled over in laughter. I cleared my throat and they straightened up. "Let this be the start of a prank war." I said in a deadly voice. I looked at them and saw Bex narrow her eyes, Cam had fear flashing through her eyes, Zach was cracking his knuckles, and Grant crossed his arms over his chest. I looked at Nick as his eyes met with mine he nodded. "Now lets go home." I said. Cam and Zach got up in the front. Bex and Grant got in the back while Nick and I climbed into the actually pretty roomy trunk. Classy right?

Cammie POV

Awww shit! Why does Macey hate me? I never did anything to her except glue her car doors down with Bex. I mean can't she get over it? It wasn't even her car! But then again they were sitting in the trunk of the car at the current moment. I quickly called Macey as Zach pulled out of the carnival parking lot. He did the same for Nick. There now they can use their phones. We pulled into the driveway of the beachhouse. We all toppled out of the car and Zach popped the trunk. Out came a cramped Macey and Nick. "Alright tomorrow will be a long day if pranks. This is going to be a couples challenge so you need to work together. May the best team win." Macey said. We all walked inside. I went into the kitchen and made sweet tea. Then I went into the living room where everybody but Zach was arguing over what movie to watch. We could use that to our advantage. I flopped down next to Zach. "Aww you made that for me? How sweet! Pun intended." he said. "No this isn't for you it's for me." I said watching the scene before us. He shook his head. "they're so immature! Can I have a sip?" Zach said. "And you're not immature?" I said while handing him the glass. "Hey at least I don't argue over what movie to watch!" He shot back at me. "You did once! We went out to see a movie and the girls and I wanted to see The Fault In Our Stars. But you guys argued with us and wanted to see a replay if James Bond movie! That movie is a pile of shit! Half of the moves he uses I was taught when I was four!" I exclaimed. He put his hands up in defense. "I'm going to bed I'm tired." he said then he got up off the couch pulling me up with him. i hopped on his back and we went up to bed.

**Sorry this is short an terrible. I really didn't feel like writing today but I decided to just for you guys. Can I get some more reviews? I promise a longer chapter next time. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

Cammie POV

We were currently at the start of a prank war. We were all in teams. I had Zach. All the girls had their boyfriends as a partner. None of us knew when the first prank was starting and when it was ending. It's seven in the morning and I had woken up. I didn't get up, but I did fall back asleep. The next thing I knew I felt cold water being dumped on me. Somebody kept pouring bucket after bucket of water on top of me. Finally when the last bucket was emptied I looked over at Zach. He was covered in something else. That something else being slime. I looked up and saw Bex and Grant laughing. "Are you freaking kidding me Grant? These were the new sheet I got for my bed. Know they're ruined! I'm gonna kill you!" I looked him straight in the eye and hoped that I had rage flashing through my eyes. Yep I did because the look on his face was priceless. I hopped out of bed and lunged at him. He and Bex ran out of our room. "Can it really stain your sheets?" Zach asked me. "I turned and looked at him. "No they won't. This was invented by Jonas. I heard him talking about it with Liz. It won't hurt anybody. It just stuns them. But it can act like acid and burn through you if you have on for longer than fifteen minutes." I told him. He let out a yelp and leaped out of bed running to the shower. I chuckled to myself. He was so vulnerable around me. I started to take the bedding off of the bed.

TimeSkip to the afternoon

All day there hasn't been a single prank since the ice water and slime. I was almost concerned. "Hey Zach can I show you something?" I asked. He nodded and we got up off the couch and went upstairs. I heard wolf whistles and cat calls from the one and only Grant. Then I heard a slap. From Bex. Then I heard, "Zachy's gonna get laid!" From Nick. Then I heard a smack. From Macey. Honestly that isn't what I was gonna do. I shut the bedroom door and locked it. I grabbed a box and opened it. There were three pregnancy tests inside that said positive. I handed them to Zach. "It's for our prank. We say that we did it earlier this month, then I missed my period, and now we're gonna be parents. Then we tell them that the doctor told us to take three more and they all came out negative. Then they are all sorry for us and wham! They just got their asses beat." I explained while handing the negative tests to Zach. "Ok sounds great. But I have a few questions." he said. "Shoot" I told him. "One where did you get the tests from and two aren't they gonna be mad?" He asked. "I got the tests from a prank store and they won't be mad because it's a prank. Just be ready to run because Macey and Bex may or may not come after you." I said. "Ok let's get this done and over with." he told me. I stuffed the three positive tests in my back pocket and grabbed his hand. We walked stairs and into the living room. "We have something to tell you guys." I said.

**For those of you reading this I currently have three stories going. Then I am cowriting another story. Then I have a one shot/song fic that I want to write. And I plan on posting a chapter for each story today. Lord help me. So the chapters may be short. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my freaking gosh! We have reached chapter ten! No joke I'm soooo happy! I know this is kinda a lot but can you guys please, please, please get this story up to FIFTY reviews? Nothing less than fifty and if you guys do more than fifty great! We are at 28 reviews right now. Can you guys do it? Fo it for me and the story! Review Review Review! Without further ado here is chapter ten!**

Cammie POV

I gripped Zach's hand tightly not knowing what to expect when expecting.(A/N had to sorry!) "Cam what's the matter?" Bex asked. Macey sighed impatiently. I suddenly blurted, "I want pickles!" "Then go get some out if the fridge." Grant said. I shook my head no and started cursing myself in my head.

I sighed, let go of Zach's hand, and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm pregnant!" I said. Everybody stared at me in shock. Next thing I know Macey and Nick came over to me and Bex and Grant attacked Zach. Oops. "Bex heel!" I shouted. Grant and Bex got off of Zach and he got up to brush himself off.

"I called the doctor when I found out. He said to take three more tests just to be sure. So I went out to buy some more tests. So I should take the tests and see what they come out as." I explained.

The girls nodded and followed me to my bathroom. The fake tests were in there in their box. I shut the door and flushed the toilet to make it seem like I was really taking the test. Then I waited for three minutes. Then I wailed, "Omigod!" Bex busted down the door. (Note to self: Have Zach fix the bathroom door). Bex saw the tests and hugged me then Macey followed suit. We slowly made our way down the stairs where Grant and Nick was yelling at Zach. He just sat there. They all turned to us. I shook my head no and Zach instantly got up to hug me. We sat down on the couch together. He was whispering in my ear to make it look like comforting words. But he kept asking when were we gonna tell them. I finally stood up. "I think we just owing this round of the prank war." I said. Confusion took the place of sadness in everyone's eyes. "I'm not pregnant. And I'm not gonna be pregnant until I'm married." I said with a smirk."

"Cameron Ann Morgan! And Zachary Jared Goode! You better get your sorry asses moving!" Bex and Grant screamed at the top of their lungs. We took that as our cue to get moving. We ran out the screen door in the kitchen and ran onto the beach. We were laughing. Zach and I kept running. I got a really powerful rush of adrenaline and did a backflip and landed right on Zach's heels. The adrenaline kept coming. "3...2...1...Go!" I said. We flipped at the same time and landed together. I stayed on his heels and then slowed down to let him get in front of me a little. Then my adrenaline rush reached its maximum. I took the opportunity to sprint really fast,jump , and place my hands on Zach's shoulders. I flipped onto a near by life guard chair and Zach just shook his head smiling. There were a few people who were watching us. Well not a few. How about a whole crowd. They all applauded. I jumped down and landed on Zach's shoulders. He held onto my knees while I bowed. Bex and Grant came up running with Nick and Macey behind them. I smiled at my friends. "You have got to teach us that sometime!" Bex managed to gasp out. I smiled an laughed along with the crowd and my favorite people in the world.

**So what did you guys think? Review!**


End file.
